yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 056
！！ | romaji = Sekyuriti Kanzen Hōimō!! | japanese translated = Security's Perfect Encirclement!! | english = Synchro Sector | japanese air date = May 17, 2015 | english air date = September 2, 2016 | german air date = August 6, 2016 | italian air date = May 10, 2016 | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Kasuga Kasunori | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Masuda Toshihiko }} "Synchro Sector" known as "Security's Perfect Encirclement!!" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on May 17, 2015 and aired in Canada on September 2, 2016. Featured Duels Sylvio Sawatari vs. Sector Security Duel is shown from an unspecified turn with Sylvio having five cards in his hand. Sylvio is defeated in a One Turn Kill (Sylvio: 4000 → 0 LP). Celina vs. Sector Security Celina's turn Celina Normal Summons "Lunalight Blue Cat" (1600/1200) and Sets a card. Security's turn ''' An unknown amount of time is skipped. Security controls "Vigilante Zeni" (1600/1200) and "Vigilante Garter" (800/800). He then tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Garter" with the Level 4 "Zeni" to Synchro Summon the Level 7 "Sniping Hazy Type-0" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. An unknown amount of time is skipped and Security has 1600 LP remaining. '''Celina's turn Celina draws and subsequently activates "Polymerization", fusing "Blue Cat" and "Lunalight Purple Butterfly" from her hand to Fusion Summon "Lunalight Cat Dancer" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. She then activates "Luna Light Perfume", allowing her to Special Summon a "Lunalight" monster from her Graveyard. She Special Summons "Blue Cat" (1600/1200). Since "Blue Cat" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, allowing her to double the ATK of a "Lunalight" monster she controls until the end of this turn. Celina targets "Cat Dancer" ("Cat Dancer": 2400 → 4800/2000). She then activates the effect of "Cat Dancer", Tributing another "Lunalight" monster to allow it to attack each monster her opponent controls twice each this turn, but the attacked monsters cannot be destroyed by battle during the first attack on each of them. She Tributes "Blue Cat". "Cat Dancer" attacks "Type-0" (Security: 1600 → 0 LP). Yuya Sakaki vs. Sector Security At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Yuya Normal Summons "Performapal Hip Hippo" (800/800). He activates "Hippo Carnival", Special Summoning three "Hippo Token" (0/0 each) to his field in Defense Position. Turn 2: Security Security Normal Summons "Vigilante Zeni" (1600/1200). He activates its effect, which lets him reduce its ATK to 0 (1600 → 0) and Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Vigilante" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Vigilante Garter" (800/800). He then tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Garter" with the Level 4 "Zeni" to Synchro Summon the Level 7 "Sniping Hazy Type-0" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Security activates its effect, which lets send a card from his hand to the Graveyard to destroy a monster his opponent controls and inflict 400 damage. Security targets "Hip Hippo", but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card, "Guard Cover". This lets him switch the targeted monster with another monster on his field; this effect applies for the rest of the turn. Yuya switches the target to one of his "Hippo Tokens", which is destroyed via the effect of "Type-0" (Yuya: 4000 → 3600 LP). Security activates the effect of "Type-0" twice more, but the effect of "Guard Cover" changes the target again to a "Hippo Token" (Yuya: 3600 → 3200 → 2800 LP). Security activates the effect of "Type-0" for the fourth time and targets "Hip Hippo" again, but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card, "Mirror Barrier", preventing "Hip Hippo" from being destroyed by his opponent's card effects. Security finds and activates the Action Card, "Zero Penalty", reducing the ATK of one face-up monster his opponent controls to 0 ("Hip Hippo": 800 → 0). "Type-0" attacks and destroys "Hip Hippo" (Yuya: 2800 → 400 LP). " arrives.]] Turn 3: Yuya Yuya activates "Performapal Monkeyboard" and "Performapal Guitartle" in his Pendulum Zones. Since he has a card in his other Pendulum Zone, he activates the Pendulum Effect of "Guitartle", which allows him to draw a card. Yuya draws "Performance Hurricane". He activates the Pendulum Effect of "Monkeyboard", which allows him to add a Level 4 or lower "Performapal" monster from his Deck to his hand. Yuya adds "Performapal Cheermole". He then Pendulum Summons "Cheermole" (600/1000), "Performapal Drummerilla" (1600/900) and "Performapal Trumpanda" (800/800) from his hand, all in Attack Position. Yuya activates "Performance Hurricane", which allows him to return cards his opponent controls to the hand, up to the number of "Performapal" monsters on the field. "Type-0" is returned to the Extra Deck. Security activates the other effect of "Type-0"; as it left the field, he can Special Summon all the monsters that were used for its Synchro Summon from his Graveyard. "Zeni" (1600/1200) and "Garter" (800/800) are Special Summoned in Defense Position. At this moment, Crow Hogan, enters the Duel and Synchro Summons "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower" (2600/2000) as a cover-up and rescues Yuya, Celina, Riley, and Sylvio with the help of his friends, so the Duel ends with no result. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages